Rosso Family
"You're a disgrace to the Rosso legacy." '' ''- Raven Mortimer The '''Rosso Family '''is usually the family that the protagonist of the many stories that consist of the trilogy and its spin-offs comes from. The only exception is Gold Kimu Junior in Forever and Ever, and he becomes a member of this family when he marries Topaz Rosso. Members of the Rosso family has played major roles in the trilogy, Forever and Ever, Evermore, and Phoenix's Misadventures Through Time and Space. Notable Members (Alpha) *Red Rosso (1st gen) *Topaz Rosso (2nd gen) *Cerise Rosso (2nd gen) *Crimson Rosso (2nd gen) *Orange Rosso (2nd gen) *Copal Rosso-Senri (3rd gen) *Corundum Rosso-Senri (3rd gen) *Amber Rosso-Senri (3rd gen) *Lapis Lazuli Rosso-Senri (3rd gen) *Blaze Rosso-Senri (3rd gen) *Bolt Rosso-Senri (3rd gen) *''Zlato Ama ''(3rd gen) *Finnian Kazuo (3rd gen) *Carmine Kazuo (3rd gen) *Sable Kazuo (3rd gen) *Emery Kazuo (3rd gen) *Garnet Rosso (3rd gen) *Teal Rosso (3rd gen) *Kunzite Rosso (3rd gen) *Lavender Rosso (3rd gen) *Rowan Rosso (3rd gen) *Sienna Rosso (3rd gen) *Mercury Rosso (3rd gen) *Aoi Kimu (4th gen) *Phoenix Kimu (4th gen) *Jin Kimu (4th gen) *Sunstone Kimu (4th gen) *Aureolin Rosso-Senri (4th gen) *Rose Rosso-Senri (4th gen) *Sappho Rosso-Senri (4th gen) *Akai Bosco (??? gen) *Topaz Bosco (??? gen) *Jewel Synis (??? gen) *Zircon Oak (??? gen) *Turquoise Oak (??? gen) *Blizzard Oak (??? gen) *Viridian Oak (??? gen) *Majorelle Oak (??? gen) *Malachite Oak (??? gen) *Jet Synis (??? gen) *Giovanni Synis (??? gen) *Timothy King (??? gen) *Ronne King (??? gen) *Vasco King (??? gen) *Atarah King (??? gen) *Scarlet Moore (??? gen) *Carnelian Marun (??? gen) *Ethan Jin (??? gen) *Evan Jin (??? gen) Members by Marriage (Alpha) *Amarillo del Bosque Verde (Yellow) - married Red Rosso in 2012. *Rubin Senri - married Topaz Rosso in 5001. *Shirou Kazuo - married Cerise Rosso in 5001-5002. *Indigo Oak - married Crimson Rosso in 2041. *Poppy Kimu - married Orange Rosso in ??? *Arylide Kuro - married Copal Rosso-Senri in ??? *Quartz Kuro - married Corundum Rosso-Senri in 5024-5025. *Pyrite Kimu - married Amber Rosso-Senri in 5026. *Onyx Kuro - married Lapis Lazuli Rosso-Senri in ??? *Ruzova Mazenta - married Zlato Ama in ??? *Coral Kimu - married Finnian Kazuo in ??? *Aurum Kimu - married Carmine Kazuo in ??? *Mica Kimu - married Teal Rosso in ??? *Perlita Sakaki - married Kunzite Rosso in ??? *Viridian Oak - married Aoi Kimu in ??? *Blizzard Oak - married Phoenix Kimu in ??? *Altair - married Rose Rosso-Senri in ??? *Raven Mortimer - married Timothy King in ??? *Snow Vin - married Giovanni Synis in ??? *Purple Eloise - married Ethan Jin in ??? *Rosalind Chrise - married Evan Jin in ??? *Maroon Marun - married Scarlet Moore in ??? *Dodger Kaigun - married Carnelian Marun in ??? Notable Members (Beta) *Red Rosso (1st gen) *Topaz Rosso (2nd gen) *Cerise Rosso (2nd gen) *Crimson Rosso (2nd gen) *Orange Rosso (2nd gen) *Xanthe Kimu (3rd gen) *Cadmium Kimu (3rd gen) *Maize Kimu (3rd gen) *Vanilla Kimu (3rd gen) *Beige Kimu (3rd gen) *Buff Kimu (3rd gen) *Ridley Kimu (3rd gen) *Pembe Kimu (3rd gen) *Brick Kimu (3rd gen) *Chrysocolla Kimu (3rd gen) *Magenta Kimu (3rd gen) *Garnet Rosso (3rd gen) *Teal Rosso (3rd gen) *Kunzite Rosso (3rd gen) *Lavender Rosso (3rd gen) *Rowan Rosso (3rd gen) *Sienna Rosso (3rd gen) *Mercury Rosso (3rd gen) *Cameo Oak (4th gen) *Saffron Oak (4th gen) *Rosselin Oak (4th gen) *Paris Kimu (4th gen) *Celeste Kimu (4th gen) Members by Marriage (Beta) *Amarillo del Bosque Verde (Yellow) - married Red Rosso in 2012. *Gold Junior Kimu - married Topaz Rosso in 2033 *Amethyst Kimu - married Cerise Rosso in 2032 *Indigo Oak - married Crimson Rosso in ??? *Aurelius Ama - married Xanthe Kimu in ??? *Azure Oak - married Cadmium Kimu in ??? *Forest Oak - married Maize Kimu in ??? *Duke Oak - married Chrysocolla Kimu in ??? *Hunter Oak - married Magenta Kimu in ??? Trivia *''Rosso ''means red in Italian. *Rosso females tend to marry people with either black or brown hair. **However, there are exceptions as Maize Kimu's husband, Forest Oak, has red hair, and Magenta Kimu's husband, Hunter Oak, has auburn hair. *Many of the Rosso family has also been noted for marrying members of the Oak, Sakaki, and Kimu families. *Some examples are Crimson marrying Indigo Oak in both timelines, Aoi and Phoenix Kimu marrying Viridian and Blizzard Oak respectively, and Jewel Synis marrying Cyan Oak in the Alpha Line. *Some of the female members have been involved with love triangles, some examples being Topaz Rosso, Amber Rosso-Senri, and Phoenix Kimu. Some members also have spiky hair, with usually the males having more wild hair, while the females usually have spiky bangs. Because of Red and Yellow's marriage, Viridian powers have started to mainfest in some of the Rosso descendants, the main examples being Topaz Rosso and Cerise Rosso. Category:Characters Category:Families